Partial support is requested for the 2005 Gordon Research Conference on Nucleic Acids, to be held June 5- 10, 2005, at Salve Regina University, Newport, Rhode Island. The purpose of the conference is to promote the exchange of ideas and information among scientists working at the forefront of research on the structure and function of nucleic acids. This meeting addresses the fundamental structures and mechanisms that are essential to normal growth and development and the perturbations of normal processes that underlie pathological states in cancer, hereditary disease and viral and microbial infections. The Nucleic Acids Gordon Research Conference traditionally attracts scientists from fields as diverse as biophysical chemistry, structural biology, cell biology and genetics, facilitating the kinds of cross-disciplinary exchanges that are rare in more specialized meetings. Formal research presentations at the 2005 Conference will emphasize basic biological processes including DNA replication, recombination and repair, RNA transcription, processing and transport, and protein synthesis as well as emerging areas of bioinformatics, and interfering and regulatory RNAs. In addition to representing the leading edge of research in these areas, speakers and session chairs will be chosen to reflect a balanced in age, gender, and nationality. In addition to featuring an outstanding schedule of formal research presentations, the Conference will be organized in a way that promotes informal interactions among established senior scientists, young investigators and students considering careers in nucleic acids research. Participants are being recruited to the 2005 Conference based on their scientific accomplishments and their potential for careers in nucleic acids research. Special efforts will be made to emphasize research accomplishments of junior faculty, postdoctoral researchers and students in addition to established investigators. Considerable time is allotted for discussion following formal lectures. Poster sessions and optional recreational activities will stimulate informal interactions.